The Adventures of Rinoa Heartilly 1
by Serious Cacodemon
Summary: Story Starring characters from Final Fantasy 7/8, Blood, Perfect Dark, DooM.
1. Escape from the Death Prison

The Adventures of Rinoa Heartilly 1  
  
Chapter 1: Escape from the Death Prison  
============================  
  
She woke up, to find herself behind bars along with other females. They were being executed one-by-one, and she was going to be next soon as the next one is   
executed. The females were being executed for the glory of the guard's master, Marx Trepe, the most evil villain in the world. 'I must get out of here before I die,'   
she thought to herself. She was next. The guard opened the door, tied her hands behind her back, and took her to the spot where she was about to be hanged at.   
They putted the noose around her neck, and before they could activate the trap door, her rage kicked in. She ripped the ropes that held her arms behind her back,   
ripped the noose, then started attacking her executors. She then ran back near her cell, and the guards were after her. She started running thru the long hall of   
prisoners which were next after she was dead. She wasn't. She kept running and running but unfortunately she was at the edge of a broken bridge. The guards   
narrowed her towards the poisonous boiling slime which ate the flesh of any female that attempted to escape. She then remembered the time that she fought   
Ultimecia with the others, and then retaliated. She threw each guard into the slime and they deteriorated. "That will teach you to mess with me, Rinoa Heartilly!"   
She said, who is known as Rinoa Heartilly. Rinoa stepped back, ran, and made it to the other side. Unfortunately, her hands slipped off the fragment of bridge, and   
Rinoa fell, but luckily she hung from a brick that stuck out of the death castle. Rinoa slowly climbed up the wall to the top, and made it thru the other side. Good   
thing too, a thunderstorm started. Could there be an easier way to escape from the Death Prison alive? 


	2. The way out

Chapter 2: The Way out  
=================  
  
Rinoa looked down at the pit to see the guard who fell in sink to the bottom as a skeleton. Rinoa went thru the next area of halls, and up a flight of twisting stair   
cases. She saw a room and entered it. The door shut close behind her, locking her in. She did not notice until she tried to open the door. The knobb was stuck,   
and there wasn't any way for Rinoa to get out. She had an idea. Rinoa pulled some loose boards out and then went into the hole, into a tunnel. She crawled thru   
the tunnel for several minutes, but at the end of it, was her only way to escape, some sewer pipes. The pit was full of corrosive slime and ate the skin of any life-form   
that goes into it. Rinoa risked the jump, and managed to grab the chain and climb up it. She almost lost her grip but managed to make it to the platform that was   
above. When Rinoa got off the chain, it started rising, revealing a cage with a skeletion, which used to be a healthy female before she was put into the slime. Several   
Guards found her, and shoved her into a cage. The angry guards lowered the cage lower towards the slime, so Rinoa was doomed for good. However, she swung   
back and forth and grabbed onto a hook on the wall, and she had to wait for the guards to raise it up. They thought she perished in the slime, but she was still alive.   
She kicked both guards into the slime and took the key that one of the guards dropped. She got out of the cage, and went for the sewage pipes. She waited for the   
thunder noise before she hitted the pipe with a rock, and she then repeated it until it broke. Rinoa crawled thru the tunnel, and finally got out of the pipe. She saw   
ahead of her, who she will be with, Squall Leonhart. Rinoa made it, she is out of the prison!!! 


	3. Revenge of the Keeper

Chapter 3: Revenge of the Keeper  
========================  
  
Marx thought that Rinoa was dead, but then a guard came into his room. "What do you want?!?!?" Marx said, "I don't want any useless talk!!!"  
  
"Sir, Rinoa Heartilly has escaped," the guard said, and apparantly some of us have been fried in the devil slime pits."  
  
Marx was shocked. "I don't believe it!!!" He said, "That Timber Owls leader escaped?!?!? Oh, I'm gonna make sure that she is cooked 'Extra Crispy' if she   
comes back here!!!"  
  
Marx looked thru the security cameras outside, and sure enough, he found Rinoa, running towards Squall. "You think you can see your true love that easy?!?"   
Marx said, with an evil grin, "It so happens that there is a few that will get you, and don't think that one of them is Ultimecia because she isn't in the team!!!   
Muahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Marx called them in. Unfortunately they were in shadows and no one should know them until later, that includes you whoever is reading this! "Welcome, make   
yourselves comfortable," Marx greeted them.  
  
"So you say that a 19-Year old Teen girl escaped your prison?" One of the visitors said.  
  
"Exactly," Marx replied, "she has power that I need to wipe all good living people on Earth and free the bad, dead people from Hell. She is tough, so each one of   
yous will be going after Rinoa outside in the rain, so who will do it?"  
  
"Not me," Tchernobog said.  
  
"No way, I hate the water," Cheogh said.  
  
"I will go instead," Cassandra De Vries said, "You guys are scared of a rainstorm and so you chicken out."  
  
And with that, Cassandra slammed the door and went to the mech room. She and a few Robot pilots went out the robot garage door in the giant mech and   
towards Rinoa. Rinoa finally reached Squall, happy to see him at last. "So glad to see you Squall," Rinoa said, happy to see Squall. "I sure don't want to be in   
there again, and WTF? Is that a mech I see?"  
  
"A Mech?" Squall said, "How could that possibly be a Mech?"  
  
Squall spoke too soon. Cassandra reached up to them.  
  
"Get a load of this!" She said.  
  
A beam came out and it went after Squall and Rinoa. They both tried to head for Timber, but Cassandra was catching up. Then Rinoa had an idea.  
  
"Slide on the hill!!" Rinoa said, "The rain should make the grounds muddy, so sliding down is better."  
  
Before they could do that, Cassandra's Robot grabbed the both of them. "Time to teleport to a place where there is no escape," she said. "You will be teleported   
to a Corporation in 2023 A.D., during the time that a conspiracy is going on, and the only way out of the Corporation is to defeat me, Cassandra De Vries.   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
And with a blast from the beam, both Squall and Rinoa were teleported to the Datadyne Corporation, in 2023 A.D. What will happen to them in that time? 


	4. Hey! Give me Dr. Caroll!

Chapter 4: Hey! Give me Dr. Caroll!!  
==========================  
  
When Rinoa and Squall were teleported to the Datadyne Corporation, they were in a room where there was something. Unfortunately, he was afraid to come out   
of there because of the presence of guards in the Corporation and Research Facility. A gattling gun was guarding the doorway, killing anyone who tries to get the AI   
from the Datadyne Corporation. Squall found that out when he went thru the door, and the gun started shooting. Luckily, Squall repelled the bullets with his   
Gunblade, upgraded to the teeth. Because of that, the gattling gun destroyed itself, making the coast clear. But Rinoa saw someone coming thru, codenamed   
'Perfect Dark'. Rinoa told Squall that they should hide under the ramp. Squall thought it was a dumb idea, but both of them could fit. Unfortunately, after 'Perfect   
Dark' left, Squall was ready to sneeze, and Squall sneezed, breaking their cover. "Trying to hog Dr. Caroll?" Perfect Dark said, "I oughta shoot yas both for trying   
to get the AI!!!"  
  
Perfect Dark pointed the gun at Rinoa's head, and pulled the trigger, but unfortunately, that caused her Falcon 2 to self-destruct. Rinoa could not be shot in the   
head. "Drat! My gun blew up!! She said, "Why did you have to use a energy shield on your head?  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Rinoa said, with an angry face. "We are not the enemies, and no, we are not going to hog Dr. Caroll. Give us a reason why you attempted to   
shoot my head that that pistol!"  
  
Shocked, Perfect Dark left the two behind to be alone. Perfect Dark blasted the cleaner bot, imprisoning the two that ended up in the building. They will have to   
find a way to get out without being shredded to ribbons by the beams that kept them stuck in the building. 


	5. Well Excuse me, Miss Perfect Dark!

Chapter 5: Well Excuse me, Miss Perfect Dark!!  
=================================  
  
"We're finished," Squall said, not happy of what happened. "It's all your fault! That idea you had was a crummy one!! I am going back to where the both of us   
were teleported and staying there!!"  
  
That did it. Rinoa broke into tears, sobbing. Squall shouldn't have been mean to Rinoa. "Oh Rinoa, I am so Sorry," Squall apologized to Rinoa, "This wasn't the   
first time I was caught in a situation like this, do you think there would be a way out?"  
  
An idea came to Rinoa. Maybe a GF would work. Rinoa summoned Quezacotl and the GF disabled the lasers permanently, frying it. Somehow, it minorly   
damaged Dr. Caroll. Perfect Dark saw that the two made it thru. "Bloody Hell!" She said, stunned to see those two made it thru the barrier. "I thought they would   
never go thru the barrier.  
  
This time it was Rinoa's turn. She quickly got behind Perfect Dark and stuck her weapon to Perfect Dark's head. "Now I swear, the next time you even lock us   
both out, you are dead meat," Rinoa started, "We were tooken to this place at your time by someone by the name of Cassandra De Vries."  
  
"No way! I thought I knocked her unconsious!" Perfect Dark replied. "Unless of course she went to your time and took you to this time, I suppose."  
  
"Exactly," Squall said, "That seemed to happen after Rinoa escaped the prison from Hell, which is very gory I suppose, and Rinoa, let go of the agent okay?"  
  
Rinoa did as Squall said and letted go of 'Perfect Dark'. She was still confused, two came from another time from another place. She had to ask them. "Who are   
yous?" She started. "Which time did you come from?"  
  
Rinoa replied, "My name is Rinoa Heartilly, and I'm with the Timber Owls, and beside me is the leader of a team of SeeD, Squall Leonhart."  
  
Perfect Dark then said, "Codename Perfect Dark, or you could call me Joanna if you prefer."  
  
"Cassandra must be stopped before she attempts to increase her power so that she may defeat us," Rinoa said, "and we shouldn't let that happen to us Joanna."  
  
Perfect Dark then decided to bring the others with her to the elevator and escape the Datadyne Corporation. 


	6. We Meet again, Girl!

Chapter 6: We meet Again, Girl!  
======================  
  
Unfortunately, when Joanna lead the others out of the elevator, the guard that Jo knocked out earlier woke up, seeing her. "Sound the alarm! She's here!" The   
guard said.  
  
Rinoa kicked the guard unconsious again, but then the lights were turned off, and Rinoa and Squall couldn't see in the dark. Rinoa began to get sad, but she was   
close to Squall at all times. Soon Rinoa had an idea, she remembers that she had custom-made Nitevision Goggles, that two could use. "Lets use these so we can   
see in the dark," Rinoa told Squall.  
  
Squall putted it on and sure enough, he could see the others, including Rinoa and Dr. Caroll. Rinoa putted her set on, but Dr. Caroll didn't need any, in fact, all   
sapients could see in the dark. They had to fight their way up the floors, but unfortunately one of the elevators before the elevator to the floor where Cassandra's   
office was. Unfortunately, a Hovercopter came up and started shooting at them, wounding Rinoa. She went into a rage, she quickly summoned Ifrit to destroy the   
Hovercopter, and it destroyed the Hovercopter. The Hellfire was too heavy for the Hovercopter and it crashed down to the ground, killing the pilots and destroying   
the Hovercopter forever. After the hovercopter was destroyed, the four started searching for the key, and sure enough, Dr. Caroll found it. The bad news was, it   
was a trap that was meant to be set for Rinoa and Squall. Simple as 1-2-3, Dr. Caroll disabled the trap and went to the others. "I found the key!" Dr. Caroll said.  
  
Using the key, they reenabled the elevator, then they all rode it to the next floor. "Something is weird about this floor," Joanna said, feeling puzzled. "Last time I   
was in this floor it wasn't like this!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That is because I have been waiting for Rinoa Heartilly to get here, and to make things hard, I'm locking up those foolish childs   
up!!!" Cassandra said.  
  
"YOU ARE GONNA GET IT YOU PIECE OF MUTATED SNAIL censored!!!" Rinoa said, not watching her language.  
  
"HA! You will never stop me, I am older than you, more experienced than you, and most of all, too smart for you, so you better give up now!" Cassandra said,   
trying to scare Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa wasn't scared. She quickly took some weapons and started shooting on Cassandra's monitor. Cassandra did the same thing, and that harmed Rinoa. Rinoa   
was already losing! Three parts of Rinoa's monitor were already destroyed, and Rinoa only destroyed two of Cassandra's. With her anger kicking in, she switched   
to the BFG10K and shot the centre of all the monitors, destroying all but one monitor section of Cassandra's. Cassandra De Vries was too weak to fight back   
against Rinoa, and so with the final blast from the Tesla Cannon, Rinoa destroyed the last of Cassandra's monitor section, making Rinoa victorious. Cassandra was   
dead. She lost. "Hopefully as long as no one uses a Phoenix Down on Cassandra, we are okay," Rinoa said, with a smile. "I think I need to be recovered."  
  
After what Rinoa said, her pet Dog Angelo came to her aid, from the middle of Nowhere. Angelo growled at the now KOed Cassandra De Vries and then went   
back to Rinoa. They have won against the first of Marx's evil forces, and Rinoa and Squall started to be teleported back. They made their farewells to Joanna   
'Perfect' Dark and Dr. Caroll as they left. "I hope they come back to our time soon, Dr. Caroll," She said.  
  
"Hopefully they will," Dr. Caroll said, following on with a sigh.  
  
Will those two see Rinoa and Squall again? 


	7. You have failed me! I disavow you!

Chapter 7: You have failed me! I dissavow you!  
=================================  
  
Back at the Death Prison, Marx Trepe was outraged. "No way, how could they defeat the founder of the Datadyne Corporation?!? They KOed her!!" Marx   
complained.  
  
The guards brought Cassandra in, still dead. Using a Phoenix Down that Marx had handy, he injected it into Cassandra's arm and Cassandra woke up. "Wha   
wha...?" She said.  
  
Marx began. "You have failed me, so I disavow you. You are dismissed, I don't need you anymore!"  
  
Cassandra was shocked. "I can't do it, so let Tchernobog do it next for Christs sake!" Cassandra said with an angry face. Cassandra left the prison to go home,   
and plan to get the sapient back.  
  
"How about I let a very deadly spirit take care of them," Tchernobog started, "It can't be stopped, and anyone swallowed by it are tooken to a world where there is   
no escape from unless the creature is destroyed."  
  
This interested Marx. "What does it look like Tchernobog?" He said.  
  
"It looks like a giant Lightning pelting spirit that the order once had, but since the order was defeated, I got to have it for safe keeping," Tchernobog explained. "It   
will surely get my revenge on a young girl by the name of 'Selphie Tilmitt', who has escaped me a long time ago, so this spirit will eliminate what you asked to be   
eliminated and get rid of the person that I wanted to get rid of! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Tchernobog released it and commanded it to go after Squall and Rinoa. The next day, Squall and Rinoa told about their adventure in 2023 A.D. Zell almost didn't   
believe it, and Selphie was excited to hear that. "I wished I was at that time, helping Jo taking care of those pesky guards, and getting the Sapient known as Dr.   
Caroll," Selphie said.  
  
Zell was confused. "Why did you and Rinoa have to go to that time without us," Zell said, "You could have been killed by Cassandra!"  
  
But before Squall could answer, they were called by Cid. They headed for his office. Could be another SeeD Mission. 


	8. The Creature

Chapter 8: The Creature  
=================  
  
The four went to Cid. "What is going on now?!?" Squall said.  
  
"For some reason, a giant worm was unleashed, and most of the members couldn't destroy it, and most died because of it," Cid started. "It's after someone in this   
room."  
  
"I bet it's after me!" Selphie said, "It's from Tchernobog, who tried to eat me with that horrible beastgod!! Tchernobog still wants me dead, so I better back off!!"  
  
Rinoa had a funny look on her face, but Cid hated to hear that. "Selphie, you have to face your fears somehow," Cid said, "Because if you don't, you are fired!!!!"  
  
With that, it bursted the four out of the Balamb Garden, and they will have to face that beast. The beast saw Selphie and started chasing her. She was screaming,   
and running away from it. Squall tryed to chop it's tail, but it went through. Zell tried to punch it, but his hands started burning. Rinoa's projectile turned to ashes.   
The Beast was still after Selphie. Then Rinoa had an idea. She told Selphie to run to the nearest subway, and the others ran with her, and the subway was rushing   
even faster than it used to, causing a lot of bumping!! The Beast was still after them, and when they got to timber, they rushed to the dummy train and got into   
Rinoa's room. Rinoa showed them what they saw, the mysterious weapon known as the Spirit fryer. "This weapon is like a Thunder Gun, but it pierces the bodies   
of dead spirits, destroying them," Rinoa said.  
  
Selphie then said, "Hey! You trying to make that weapon act like the Proton Pack from the Ghostbusters Movies Rinoa?!?!?!?"  
  
"No!!!!!!!!" Rinoa said, now getting angry. "Just for that, you use it!!"  
  
Selphie had to face her fears of that Spirit, so she went outside. She aimed at it, but she didn't know how to use it, and it got too close, and it swallowed her up,   
and the gun fell. "She's dead!" Zell said, "It will be her funeral."  
  
Rinoa had enough of that. She saw what has happened to Selphie, so she decided to avenge her disappearance. She grabbed the Spirit Fryer, pointed to the spirit,   
and started shooting at it. The creature was hurting in pain, and then it retreated back to the Death Prison. Back there, Tchernobog found out.  
  
"No way! No one could have possibly scared it!" Tchernobog said.  
  
The creature returned, and coughed a little. The final cough threw Selphie out and onto the floor, surrounded by the enemy. "Well, well, what do we have here?"   
Marx said, puzzled.  
  
"That is Selphie Tilmitt!" Tchernobog answered. "Now it's time to die Selphie!"  
  
Selphie backed away from Tchernobog, but Tchernobog grabbed her, and told Cheogh to bring her to Shial to be wrapped up in Web. Selphie was then left at   
Shial's Lair, hanging from the Cobwebs in the sack she was stuck in. She would never be able to get out of there. Back at the fields where they fought the horrible   
Beast, they were sad. "Why Selphie? Why Selphie?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Zell said, "Why did that beast have to take her life away?"  
  
Neither Squall nor Rinoa knew. Then, all of the sudden, Tchernobog came marching to them. "I am taking you to the time of the chosen, the time when someone   
defeated me single-handedly, the time when things were bloody and gorey! The area where Selphie is being held captive at!" He said. Then, with a blast with the   
timespell, he sent Squall, Rinoa, and Zell back to the time Tchernobog mentioned, in a hollow grave. 


	9. Cradle to Grave

Chapter 9: Cradle to Grave  
===================  
  
Squall, Rinoa, and Zell were lying in coffins, lifeless. Their flesh refused to rot, and all of the sudden, they have awoke from their grave. They live again! They then   
began to wonder where they were, until someone grabbed Rinoa. "Irvine, let go of me!" She said, angrily.  
  
The strange figure then with angry eyes, threatened to kill her with his pitchfork, striked. Rinoa dodged it, and then decided to attack, until Squall said, "I don't think   
that's Irvine Kinneas. He never has his face covered and his eyes glowing red. I think it could possibly be one of the chosen."  
  
Then he backed up so he could see everyone, then he said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Caleb, advanced Gun Man, and I'm so advanced that I can carry   
two guns at once, so that's two Thompson Machine guns, Two Sawed-off Shotguns, you get the picture. Take the shortcut that is behind that Gray pillar. Head   
through that passage to head for the Train. I will be there when you get there."  
  
After that, Caleb revealed the secret, and the three named Squall, Rinoa, and Zell went through the hidden pathway. They kept on walking, but unfortunately,   
Spiders came from everywhere. The three took down the Spiders, but Zell got bit by each one he punched, and he became delirious. He then fell unconsious.   
Squall and Rinoa tried to prevent the Spiders from taking Zell with them, but the Green Spiders lethally bit them and left them unconsious. Zell was tooken to Shial,   
the mother of Spiders. How will Squall and Rinoa save Zell and reach the station to meet up with Caleb at the same time? "We should split up," Rinoa said, "There   
is no way that we can do two tasks at once. I will meet up with Caleb while you go after Zell."  
  
Squall didn't want to lose Rinoa, but then he agreed. "Okay," He said, "Maybe I will see you after finding Zell. Besides, you were brave enough to find a way out   
of the death prison you were in."  
  
The two splitted up. Squall in one direction, Rinoa in another. What dangers lie ahead for the two? 


	10. Hey She-Bitch! Lets go!

Chapter 10: Hey She-Bitch! Lets Go!  
==========================  
  
Squall found out that his path took longer than he expected, walking through the tunnels, thru the spiderless cobwebs, and to a ancient cave. This cave believed to   
be where the giant spiders originated from, even where Shial is. The place was infested with thousands of Giant spiders who would love to have Squall for dinner.   
With his Gunblade, he took care of all of them, until he found one with an awkward looking coat on. "Who are you?!?" Squall said.  
  
The Spider replied. "It's Seifer you dumbass! Don't you know me when you see me?!? I oughta... D'oh! I forgot! I'm a Spider! Listen, do not go in, Shial is   
crazy, and she digests her victims alive. Leave and save your own life! D'oh! I made another mistake! Selphie and Zell are both there, and they are begging for   
your help! I will help you get in."  
  
Squall thought it was ridiculous but didn't tell Seifer that it was ridiculous. How could a spider possibly help lead a SeeD to where Selphie and Zell were being held   
at? Only one way to find out. Squall followed a Spiderized Seifer through the ancient cave, pass lava pits, and up to the gate to Shial's Lair. Unfortunately, several   
Cultists found the two near the entrance and opened fire. Squall was okay, but Seifer was killed by a cultist's bundle of TNT. Now Squall was the victim as several   
of Shial's spiders bit Squall's legs, turning him delirious, and then, he collapsed.  
  
Wonder if Rinoa is having any tougher difficulty? 


	11. I must stop this train!

Chapter 11: I must stop this Train!  
=======================  
  
Rinoa made it to the end of the tunnel, where there was a train station, and she saw Caleb waiting for the train to arrive, and Rinoa went on. Caleb met up with   
Rinoa and said, "Where are the others?"  
  
Rinoa replied, "Squall is after Zell."  
  
Caleb then found out that they had to get to Shial's lair, where now Squall, Zell, and Selphie are dangling from the ceilings, their heads uncovered from webs, waiting   
for someone to rescue the three. Back at the train station, a cultist said for everyone to be all aboard, and the train started to move. Rinoa and Caleb must get   
Tchernobog's forces off their train. "Get off my train!" Caleb said to a bunch of approaching axe zombies as Caleb and Rinoa made their way to the coal truck.   
Rinoa went on lookout near the coal truck, seeing if anything is going on, and sure enough, something is going on. The Gargoyle Cheogh swooped down at Rinoa,   
and she ducked to avoid Cheogh. Cheogh tryed again, but again he missed, but the third time, Cheogh grabbed Rinoa in his clutches. She was being carried away   
from the train, and Caleb couldn't get there in time to save her, so he said his goodbyes to Rinoa, and funny, the train stopped immediately, with an explosion in the   
front of the train.  
  
When Rinoa woke up, she was with Ophelia, who was about ready to be killed by Cheogh. She was tied to the Altar, and Rinoa saw with discuss as Cheogh   
ripped at Ophelia until she was dead. Rinoa cried because that would happen to her next, until her rage kicked in. Well, her rage could not scratch the damn Stone   
Gargoyle, so Cheogh grabbed her and took her to Shial's Lair. Could her fate be like Squall's, Zell's, and Selphie's? Read the next chapter to find out!  
  



	12. Tchernobog is gonna get it!

Chapter 12: Tchernobog is Gonna Get it!  
============================  
  
When Rinoa woke up (again), she was webbed to a plank, slowly being brought closer to the blade, which cuts anything (even blades of it's own kind). She tried to   
budge, but she couldn't rip the webs. She was stuck on there good, and she then thinked of all the things she did with everyone, including Squall. She never was   
going to be saved, until she had an idea. She did a barrel roll and stayed on one side, holding on. The saw cutted through the webbing, knocked Rinoa off of the   
wood and onto the ground. She was so happy she was free. She then wented up to where Shial was watching for the Chosen known as Caleb. Caleb appeared,   
and he said, "Hey She-Bitch! Lets go!"  
  
Shial then made noise and then turned around to see that Rinoa was free, and came for her. Rinoa dodged Shial's lunge, and then kicked her in the abdomen (her   
butt). Shial then used webbing, and then started moving, tripping Rinoa. She was sliding as Shial crawled for Caleb. Rinoa pulled at the web that her leg and   
around with, and it hurted Shial so much she letted go of Rinoa. Rinoa found Squall, Zell, and Selphie all in webs, so she went towards to get them out. First Squall,   
then Selphie, and finally Zell. Unfortunately, the dude completely covered in webs was lifeless. After Caleb hurted Shial lots, he stomped on her, and went towards   
it. He said to the corpse, "Forgive me, old friend."  
  
Then, he jabbed his hand into the corpse, and continued, "Oooey Gooey I see in a human, unless you eat the flesh of son of man and drink his blood, you have no   
life in you."  
  
After he finished what he was saying, Caleb pulled out the heart of the dead guy and helded it up. Everyone vomited. Then the four, Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and   
Selphie were tooken to the Hall of the Eiphany. They then saw Tchernobog coming towards them, and then they decided to attack. Squall attacked with his   
gunblade, but it did not scratch Tchernobog. Zell hurted his hands, and Selphie's Nunchukus Splintered, now it was Rinoa's turn. She pulled out two BFGs and   
fired. The Balls of Death Hurted Tchernobog lots, but Rinoa used the last of the energy cells. The four were doomed, until Caleb came along. He finished off   
Tchernobog with the Life Leech and the Tesla Cannon. Caleb said as he watched Tchernobog Evaporate, "Good... Bad... I'm the guy with the gun."  
  
Everyone clapped, but everyone, including Caleb, were tooken back to where they were tooken to the time of the chosen by Tchernobog.  
  
Back at the Death Prison, Marx was pissed off. "CHEOGH! I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU RIGHT AWAY!" He said.  
  
Cheogh came just in time. Marx explained to him, "Tchernobog has been defeated by that annoying little bitch and her friends, and you are the only one to stop   
them. Teleport them to the Cetan Ship, where your lair is at. Then hammer them, Ms. Dark and the censored Maian as well.  
  
"Of course," Cheogh Said, "I will do it."  
  
And Cheogh went off. 


	13. Cheogh's Nullify Threat

Chapter 13: Cheogh's Nullify Threat  
=========================  
  
Caleb was confused. "Where are we? I don't feel we are in the 18th Century anymore." He said.  
  
They were back at their own time. Rinoa then wondered, "What about Perfect Dark? We were the first ones that saw her."  
  
Caleb replied, "Oooh she is gonna get it for trying to fry me with a rocket launcher. Where is she?!?"  
  
Soon Cheogh appeared and said, "I will show you where Joanna is, and it's down in the bottom of an Alien Ship! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Using the time spell, Cheogh sent everyone to 2023 A.D., inside the Cetan Megaship. When they appeared, Caleb saw Joanna heading for the teleporter, and ran   
after her. Everyone else went after him, through the teleporter, but unfortunately, their paths were different. Squall and Zell at one path, Elvis and Selphie at another   
path, and Joanna, Caleb, and Rinoa in one path. The problem was, the two attempted to attack each other, wasting their time. "I oughta make you chew on my   
Boomsticks!" Caleb said.  
  
"No way, I oughta puncture you full of holes with my shotgun," Jo said back at Caleb.  
  
The two were still fighting, so Rinoa went ahead of them, and both of them noticed her going ahead of them, so they went after her. Unfortunately, they fighted to   
whoever was going to see her first, so Rinoa kept running, and then speeded up, and soon she was out of sight. Both Caleb and Joanna wondered if their fighting   
got a little too carried away. Together, they ran after her. Unfortunately, they had to go the other way, considering the others have disabled the Cetan Megaweapon   
for good. When they got there, they were alarmed at Cheogh as he took the repaired Dr. Caroll and went off with the Sapient. "Oh man!" Squall Said, "That   
Gargoyle has the Sapient. Now that's a Sapient Hogger."  
  
"First I hear about Timber Owls member hoggers, then Hissy Hoggers, and now Sapient Hoggers?!?" Selphie said, alarmed, "So many hoggers, so little time! Lets   
save the goddamn Sapient!"  
  
So the seven of them headed after Cheogh. 


	14. SORRY I PISSED IN YOUR COFFEE BITCH!

Chapter 14: SORRY I PISSED IN YOUR COFFEE BITCH!  
==========================================  
  
The seven chased Cheogh towards the bottom of the Cetan Megaship, and when they got there, to their horror, he changed to a Arch Vile. "I am MacVileWhore,"   
he said, "AND SORRY I PISSED IN YOUR COFFEE BITCH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Joanna choked, and she dramatically fell down holding her neck. Rinoa was pissed off now. Joanna stopped choking, then got up. "WHAT THE censored IS   
WRONG WITH YOU MACVILEWHORE?!? I'M GONNA censored KILL YOU, MACVILEWHORE, YOU censored!!!" Joanna was being a   
foul-mouthed idiot now. That only made MacVileWhore laugh harder, but he laughed so hard, he disintegrated.  
  
"Joanna, why the censored were you saying those curse words in front of us?!?" Selphie said, being a little foul-mouthish without knowing it.  
  
Unfortunately, they didn't know that MacVileWhore's soul was going to possess Rinoa. MacVileWhore got into Rinoa's body, then fooled around with it. The   
possessed Rinoa then said, "SORRY I PISSED IN YOUR COFFEE BITCH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Joanna," Elvis said, "MacVileWhore has Rinoa possessed."  
  
"Damn!" Squall said, "Her being possessed by Ultimecia is bad enough, but her being possessed by MacVileWhore is even worse."  
  
Rinoa was fighting the soul of MacVileWhore, and after a couple of attempts, she swallowed MacVileWhore's soul. The soul gave her increased power. Everyone   
wondered if they should bring her to the sorceress's memorial, but she wanted to now go against Marx. "Everyone," she started, "I have now decided the time has   
come to face the horror of the evil keeper of the Death prison known as Marx.  
  
Selphie said, "What idiot would copy his name from a boss from Kirby Super Star?"  
  
"I don't know, Selphie," Rinoa replied, "But you are right, he shouldn't have used that name so that he may hog it all to himself."  
  
Everyone was then tooken back to their normal time, but this time, at the exact spot where Rinoa and Squall attempted to escape from Cassandra De Vries in the   
first place. 


	15. Back to the Death Prison

Chapter 15: Back to the Death Prison  
==========================  
  
Rinoa has done it. She and the others have defeated the four foes: Cassandra De Vries, the Evil Unholy Spirit, Tchernobog, and MacVileWhore, who used to be   
Cheogh. Their powers gone and now in the possession of Rinoa, they headed for the Death Prison. Rinoa showed them how to get inside, "We head through the   
drain pipe, exactly where I came out when I escaped the Death Prison."  
  
Everyone agreed. Only problem was, Elvis's head was so big that Rinoa had to chip the hole in the pipe bigger so that Elvis can get through. They then continued   
along the same path Rinoa went, across the bridges, over the shattered bridge, and what they saw was horrible! Aerith and Tifa were next to be destroyed!   
Figuring out that Cloud was helpless because Marx took him to the time that the seven went to last, at 2023 A.D. in the Cetan Megaship. Unfortunately, Cloud died   
because he got in while the Cetan Megaship was exploding!! Rinoa was pissed off now. Instead of letting out her rage, which she no longer had, she used a Limit   
Break, growing angel wings, and she quickly flew towards the punishers and killed them, and freed Aerith and Tifa. Rinoa then asked Aerith, "Aerith, do you and   
Tifa know the way to Marx's thrown? I have been captured once and I don't even know the way."  
  
The two of them agreed, and so Rinoa and the others followed the two to the grand doors. Aerith could hear the evil laughter as he celebrates the defeat of Cloud   
Strife! "Hahahahaha! I killed Cloud Strife! I killed him! I killed him! Hahahahahaha! No one can revive him cause he gibbed! Hahahahaha! censored him!   
censored him!"  
  
Aerith became pissed off, and slammed the door. Unfortunately, Marx caught sight of Aerith and tied up both Aerith and Tifa. "Ha! That will teach you both to   
mess with me!" He said.  
  
He then looked down. "Ah, Rinoa! You finally came back! You have become quite an annoyance to me, and you must be destroyed at all times. Your increased   
power from defeating the four fools is no match for me! Hahahahahahahahaha! censored you!"  
  
Rinoa became so angry that she charged towards and gave Marx a very hard punch. Man, that punch was as powerful as Goku's. Man, that power was very   
extreme! And so, the Final Battle begins! 


	16. Rinoa vs. Marx

Chapter 16: Rinoa vs. Marx  
===================  
  
It was official. The final battle started. Squall tried to scratch Marx with his Gunblade, but unfortunately, his gunblade shattered to so many tiny particles. Squall   
was then quickly KOed. Next was Selphie Tilmitt, but unfortunately, after the incident of her weapon being destroyed because of Tchernobog's strong bones, she   
was helpless, and she was KOed too. Caleb attempted to make Marx be stunned with Akimbo Tesla Cannons, but Caleb was defeated by the evil Prison Keeper.   
Then it was Elvis's turn, and he pointed his Farsight at Marx, and fired. Sure enough, he fell. But, he had to be killed by someone with the power of the four four   
fiends, so he came back to life and KOed Elvis, along with Zell. Now it was Joanna's turn, she pulled out a Rocket Launcher, and used her stealth skills to make   
Marx confused. Unfortunately, he could hear Joanna's footsteps and he followed her, and quickly KOed Perfect Dark! Now Rinoa said, "I've had enough! What   
the Hell are you anyways, you female-killin freak?!?!?"  
  
Marx became furious and came after Rinoa. Rinoa pulled out her BFGs and then aimed at him, but unfortunately, she was knocked back, but not KOed. Rinoa   
tried again, and sure enough, she was able to use her BFGs, and the balls of death hitted Marx, right in the spot. While the two were battling each other, the soul of   
Cloud came up to Aerith and Tifa.  
  
"For I cannot be down here much longer," He said, "If I were to stay down here, then Marx would swallow my soul!"  
  
Marx heard that, and immediately swallowed Cloud's soul. The tears poured from Aerith's and Tifa's faces as they will never see Cloud again. Then the Death   
Prison slowly disappeared along with everything, leaving Marx and Rinoa alone in a barren ground. Marx turned to a giant, mutated beast of hell (the same size as   
Ugh-Zan of Serious Sam), and came stomping towards her. "It's now game over you puny freak!" Marx said, "You will never save the rest of the Females, or even   
the entire world!"  
  
Rinoa was fed up now. She used a Limit Break, and, with her grown angel wings, she flies up to give Marx some buckshot. She turned a BFG on self-destruct and   
shoved it into Marx's ear, and the explosion only hurted him a little. Rinoa tried to use it in the other ear, but she was whacked away, and fell to the ground. She   
started having cuts on her body, but she decided that the battle must end now. She again used a limit break, and flew up to the second of Marx's ear, and this time,   
she went inside the ear. She set the next BFG to Self-Destruct, then flew out of the way. That explosion immediately made Marx defeated. "NO! HOW COULD   
SOMEONE AS POWERFUL AS YOU DEFEAT ME?!?!? IF IT WERE THE POWERS FROM THE OTHERS THAT I SENT AFTER YOU AND YOUR   
FRIENDS, THEN I SHALL MAKE YOU LOSE THEM!" Marx cried out.  
  
With a swipe, he attempted to rip her completely apart, but Rinoa standed back, but unfortunately, the claw got too close to her arm and made a big gash in it.   
Ouch. 


	17. Final Chapter and Epilogue

Final Chapter and Epilogue  
==================  
  
Rinoa fell to the ground, with her arm bleeding a lot. 'I hope someone rescues me before I die,' she thought. Then she heard Squall yelling. He was looking for   
Rinoa. Rinoa yelled back, "Over here, Squall! Help! I'm injured!"  
  
Squall hurriedly came to Rinoa, and saw her lying there, slowly dying. "Don't worry, as soon as the others find us, we will be back to where we belong," Squall said   
to Rinoa.  
  
Then, the two kissed. This kiss was a long one in fact, and at the end of it, Rinoa fell unconsious of lack of power.  
  
Tomorrow, everyone was in the hospital. "Man, what a pain!" Elvis said, "I thought my Farsight would kill that horrible Prison Keeper, and yet, it didn't."  
  
"I can't believe it," Caleb said, "I thought I could take care of that horrible beast too Elvis, but my weapons didn't even hurt him."  
  
"Lets just forget about it," Selphie said, "We won't even know who the hell defeated that evil prison keeper.  
  
Squall and Rinoa, beside each other, kept their mouths shut. They don't want anyone to know that Rinoa defeated Marx.  
  
Of course, Rinoa bears the scar of the deep cut that Marx gave to her during his death. They will soon wonder who defeated Marx for all time.  
  



End file.
